


somnum exterreri

by JesslynKR



Series: 2018 Challenge [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Dreams and Nightmares, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Matron Izuki Shun, Ravenclaw Luciel Choi, Slytherin Bill Cipher
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Luciel sudah pernah bercerita soal mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak mau mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.





	somnum exterreri

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch  
> Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Dibuat berdasarkan roleplayer. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk bersenang-senang.

_Luciel terdiam ketika melihat sosok salah satu pengajar Hogwarts yang ternyata telah berkhianat dan membunuh salah satu murid kesayangan kepala sekolah. Sosok pengajar itu—yang ternyata seorang Pelahap Maut—kembali dengan membawa pasukan untuk menyerang Hogwarts._

_Bill adalah salah satu pasukan yang bergabung dengan pelahap maut._

_Segalanya berubah dengan cepat, dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Bill. Saling melontarkan mantra dan kutukan, hingga kutukan tak termaafkan nomor tiga keluar dari tongkat sihir Bill, tepat menghujam jantung Luciel._

_"—jangan,"_

"Luciel!"

_"—kenapa?"_

"Luciel kau dengar aku? Hei bangunlah!"

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriaknya tertahan dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, diiringi tatapan khawatir rekan-rekannya. 

"Antarkan aku ke Hospital Wings."

 

**JesslynKR present**

**somnum exterreri**

 

"Apa _hyung_ pernah bermimpi buruk?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang langsung dilontarkan oleh Luciel ketika ia berhasil menemui matron Hogwarts yang baru. Izuki Shun, mantan perawat St. Mungo yang sempat belajar di Mahoutokoro sebelum pindah ke Hogwarts. Baru kali ini seorang pria menjadi matron Hogwarts—biasanya selalu wanita.

Mata elang Izuki menatap Luciel dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Izuki memang tidak pernah heran dengan kedatangan Luciel ke Hospital Wings, sebab Luciel sendiri sering mengalami kecelakaan aneh (dan menggelikan) selama tinggal di Hogwarts. Pertama, tercebur ke Danau Hitam dan ia sampai terkena demam. Kedua, terkena mantra nyasar dari salah satu temannya sehingga hidungnya terluka. Dan yang ketiga sampai kelima adalah keluhan mengenai mimpi buruknya. 

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Izuki. Dengan cepat ia menarik Luciel masuk dan mengizinkan rekan Luciel yang lain untuk kembali ke asrama Ravenclaw.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Luciel. 

"Luciel, ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam tahun ini kau datang ke Hospital Wings."

" _Hyung_!" panggil Luciel lagi. Izuki malah berjalan menjauh dan mencari satu stel piyama ganti untuk Luciel.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau masuk Hospital Wings. Aku justru heran karena kau selalu saja kena masalah di sini."

Perempatan urat imajiner muncul di kening Luciel.

"Izuki _nunna_!" kesal, ia memutuskan untuk mengejek Izuki dengan kata 'kakak perempuan'. Dengan cepat Izuki menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. 

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku cewek—"

"—makanya dengarkan aku dulu!" gerutu Luciel. Izuki terdiam dan mengangkat bahu. Mengetahui Izuki mendengarkan, Luciel mengulangi pertanyaannya. 

"Apa kau pernah mimpi buruk? Mimpi buruk yang terulang?"

Satu anggukan diberikan oleh Izuki.

"Dulu, sebelum aku pindah dari Jepang ke Inggris, semenjak kejadian 'itu', aku sering bermimpi buruk. Hampir setiap hari, malah."

Luciel diam saja di pinggir ranjang yang ia duduki dengan seenaknya. Izuki menyerahkan satu stel piyama untuk dipakai Luciel, dan ia tanpa disuruh langsung mengganti pakaiannya. 

"Aku bermimpi soal ada pengkhianatan di Hogwarts, dan Bill menjadi Death Eater. Bahkan dia membunuhku dengan Avada Kedavra," jelas Luciel tanpa diminta. Izuki mendengarkannya dan mendadak ia terdiam. 

Mimpi Luciel masih sama seperti yang kemarin—bedanya, Bill tidak membunuh Luciel, itu yang Izuki ingat. 

"Luciel," Izuki menyodorkan sebuah piala berisi Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, "mungkin itu memang hanya bunga tidur, tapi untuk kali ini aku berikan ramuan ini supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Izuki menjelaskan soal ramuan tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia paling tidak suka memberikan ramuan itu, karena efek sampingnya tidak begitu bagus.

Luciel menerima piala tersebut dan meminum ramuannya, setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang Hospital Wings. 

Dan tertidur—tanpa mimpi apapun. 

* * *

 

"Mungkin itu memang hanya mimpi, Saeyoung."

Bill pagi ini memilih untuk sarapan di meja Ravenclaw, menemani Luciel dan mendengarkan cerita si rambut merah.

"Tapi Billy, rasanya seperti ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi! Mimpiku terulang sampai tiga kali! Seandainya saja Izuki- _hyung_ tidak memberikan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, pasti aku akan bermimpi lagi tadi malam."

Gemas, Bill mengusap rambut si merah dengan rasa sayang. Membuat Luciel meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saeyoung. Anggaplah itu hanya bunga tidur. Aku tidak pernah beraliansi dengan Dark Wizard, apalagi Pelahap Maut," kata Bill, berusaha menenangkan Luciel. 

"Benarkah?" tanya Luciel. Bill mengangguk. 

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke? Nah, aku ke kelas dulu. Habiskan sarapanmu dan segeralah ke kelas!" Bill mundur dan segera pergi bersama siswa Slytherin lainnya. Luciel menghela napas.

Yah, mungkin kata-kata Bill benar. 

* * *

 

Atau tidak sama sekali. 

Mimpi Luciel menjadi kenyataan. Salah satu siswi Hogwarts dibunuh oleh pengajar, dan pengajar itu ternyata merupakan Pelahap Maut. 

Hogwarts kalang-kabut, bersiap untuk perang. Begitu juga dengan Luciel. Ia segera turun dari asrama menuju ke bawah, pertama untuk bersiap perang, kedua untuk mencari Bill. 

"Hei apa ada yang melihat Bill? Eh kau bertemu Bill Cipher tidak? Ayolah, apa ada yang melihat Bill?" Luciel bertanya kesana-kemari tetapi diabaikan. Sampai matanya melihat sosok Izuki dan berjalan dari Hospital Wings dengan tergesa-gesa. 

"Izuki- _hyung_!" panggil Luciel. Yang dipanggil menoleh. 

"Luciel!" ia berlari untuk mendekati Luciel. 

"Ada apa ini Luciel? Mengapa semua mimpimu jadi kenyataan? Soal pembunuhan, perang, Pelahap Maut, dan—"

"Apa kau melihat Billy?" Luciel langsung memotong pembicaraan. Izuki mengangguk. 

"Luciel, semua mimpimu menjadi kenyataan. Termasuk Bill. Semalam aku bertemu Bill—dia ... dia ... ikut bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut dan pergi dari Hogwarts."

Atap Hogwarts serasa runtuh menimpa Luciel. 

* * *

 

Luciel selalu berharap ini hanya mimpi. Namun apa yang ia hadapi sekarang ternyata sama dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

Kedua kakinya bergerak lincah menghindari kutukan-kutukan yang dilontarkan oleh Bill. Tadi nyaris saja ia terkena Sectumsempra dari Bill, kalau saja ia tidak menghindar. 

"Impedimenta!" Luciel mengacungkan tongkatnya dan Bill pun terpelanting ke belakang. Namun ia dengan cepat bangkit dan melontarkan satu kutukan.

"Bombarda!"

Atap kastil di atas Luciel diledakkan. Dengan cepat Luciel menghindar, walau sempat terkena reruntuhan. 

"Stupefy!"

Dan mantra itu sukses membuat Bill terjatuh ke belakang. Tanpa ragu Luciel melontarkan satu mantra lagi. 

"Petrificus totalus!"

Luciel berharap mantra itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Namun hati kecilnya mendadak membawanya mendekati Bill. 

"Billy," Luciel berbisik di dekat telinga Bill. Tubuh Bill tergeletak di tanah, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Billy, sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku selalu percaya kepadamu. Bahkan kalau kau memilih jalan yang berseberangan denganku, aku selalu percaya kepadamu. Aku cinta padamu, Bill."

Tanpa Luciel tahu, tangan kanan Bill bergerak mengambil tongkatnya. Bersiap untuk melontarkan mantra terakhir yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. 

"Avada kedavra!"

Bersamaan dengan mantra tak termaafkan, sebuah pisau menusuk Bill di bagian dada, menghujam dan merobek hati dan jantungnya hingga likuid merah mengalir deras dari lukanya. 

Mimpi buruk Luciel yang paling buruk, terwujud sudah, dengan kedua mata Luciel yang terbuka namun kosong, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, dan dengan Bill yang menahan sakit akibat tusukan yang begitu dalam menghujam bagian vital di dadanya, dan kedua mata beriris emas itu tertutup. 

Tenggelam dalam tidur selamanya tanpa mimpi. 

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Bad dream/nightmare (8 Januari 2018-14 Januari 2018)
> 
> Detail mengenai challenge dapat dilihat di twitter pribadi saya [at] Shunlicious
> 
> (mohon maaf atas keterlambatan postingan)


End file.
